In current networks, mobile terminal (smartphone or future phone) traffic occupies the majority of network resources. Furthermore, the traffic used by mobile terminals will tend to increase in the future.
On the other hand, with the development of IoT (Internet of Things) services (for example, communication systems, smart meters, monitoring system for devices, etc.), there is a demand for compatibility with services having various different requirements. Therefore, in the communication standards for fifth-generation mobile communications (5G or NR (New Radio)), there is a demand for technology that achieves faster data rates, greater capacity and lower latency, in addition to the standard technology for 4G (fourth-generation mobile communications). 3GPP working groups (for example, TSG-RAN WG1, TSG-RAN WG2, etc.) are advancing with technical investigation into fifth-generation communication standards.
In order to deal with various services of different types, it is envisaged that 5G will support a large number of use case which are categorized into eMBB (Enhanced Mobile BroadBand), Massive MTC (Machine Type Communications) and URLLC (Ultra-Reliable and Low Latency Communication). URLLC, in particular, is one use case that is difficult to achieve due to the two requirements of ultra-high reliability and low latency.
Furthermore, in 5G, ultra-reliable low-latency communication data (URLLC data) and other data (for example, eMBB data, etc.) need to be supported simultaneously by the same carrier, and it is desirable if the frequency usage efficiency is not impaired in order to achieve this.
5G technologies are described in the following prior art literature.